2 Twins
by ShoeLaceGrl33
Summary: Elizabeth and Amanda are twins who are 19 years old. Their parents died at a very young age, so they live together in an apartment. They both work at Mooney’s, a strip club. During their future lives, they will come across friendship, romance, and b


Story  
  
It was a fall brisk day. The leaves were just starting to change colors in the beautiful place of Manhattan, NY, USA. Amanda and Elizabeth (19 year old twins) were walking down a street, noticing the colors, and talking about their future.  
  
"Hey Amanda, I think we should get jobs. I mean, we have to pay the rent for the apartment. How are we going to do that if we don't get any cash?"  
  
"I guess that's a good idea..." Amanda said trailing off. She looked around the street, hoping for inspiration, but none came. All she saw was a hobo with a Coca Cola cup, a lady smoking a cigarette, and a business man hurrying off to work. She sighed. Elizabeth was right. Ever since their mother and father died last year , they had had to make it on their own.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It'll be hard. But let's just keep in mind that the bills are coming soon."  
  
Amanda wondered why the street was so quiet. But then again, it was 10 AM, all the work people were already in their office. Work, such a stupid word.  
  
"Amanda, look!" Elizabeth cried nudging Amanda's ribs.  
  
"OW! What?" Amanda cried looking up. She still didn't see anything. "WHAT?" she cried. Elizabeth pointed to a window with a HIRING sign. She looked up at the name of the store. Mooney's "You want me to work at a strip club? You're out of your mind."  
  
"No I'm not! Its money, plus we have great bodies. Guys would love us! Come on, give life a chance! We probably won't even make it." Elizabeth put on her pouting face. "Please?" she said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright." They walked into Mooney's. Inside was a bar and a stage and a bunch of tables. It was a pretty nice place for a strip club.  
  
"You lookin for somethin?" A skinny lady who was tall, had shoulder length curly blonde hair, and hazel eyes with red spots placed herself in front of them. Elizabeth noticed the red spots right away. 'Very odd' she thought.  
  
"Uh, were looking for the manager. We are here for the job." Elizabeth told the lady.  
  
"Oh really? Well, you two sure are lookin fine. You like a drink? The name's Julia by the way, Julia Baldwin." She held out her hand. Elizabeth took it right away. Julia seemed friendly enough. Amanda however was hesitant, after a moment she shook it as well, but very reluctantly.  
  
The lady led them over to the bar and a man with brown hair who was dozing off. She slapped him playfully. "Get up Tom." She said. He immeadately picked up a rag and started cleaning a glass in front of them. "These here ladies are here for the job. What you think of em?" Tom nodded his head approvingly.  
  
"What wudja like from the bar?" He asked Amanda.  
  
"I'll have a scotch on the rocks thanks." Elizabeth started to open her mouth, but Amanda but in. "She'll have a martini." Amanda said nodding her head towards her sister. Tom laughed.  
  
"She knows me to well," Elizabeth told Julia.  
  
"So, you're twins?" Julia asked, sitting down in a stool. Amanda and Elizabeth sat down as well.  
  
"Yeah, been that way for 19 years." Elizabeth said chuckling.  
  
"You're the quiet one. I can tell that right off the bat." Julia told Amanda. Amanda snickered.  
  
"I'm not quiet when I don't want to be quiet." Tom brought over three drinks. He handed the martini to Elizabeth, Amanda a scotch on the rocks, and Julia a soda.  
  
"Don't drink much," Julia said noticing their stares.  
  
Suddenly Julia got up from the bar and slammed her glass down on the counter so that it almost shattered. "I like you two, you've got the job. You should attract a lot more customers, what with you being twins and all. Plus your blonde hair, and... my, Tom, look how skinny they are!" She pressed her hands around Elizabeth's waist. She looked up at Tom who nodded, got Julia's glass, and took it into the back. Julia moved her hands to Amanda's waist, but Amanda drew back.  
  
"Well, it pays 300 for both of you per week. I pay you on Fridays, but you don't have to work Mondays, Tuesdays, or Sundays. You come here at 11 PM and get to go home sweet home at 3 AM. You also get the money that the guys tip you... at least I hope their guys! The jobs not hard, you just take off your clothes, give em to people in the audience, and dance around on stage. I've had to fill in a few times myself so I should know! I'll make sure you get your clothes back! You'll start tomorrow. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Uh, how many sick days do we get?" Amanda asked. Julia laughed but Elizabeth shot an evil glare at her sister saying 'this lady is giving us a job so shut your mouth!'  
  
"You get 3 sick days a month, but like I said, you don't work on Mondays, Tuesdays..."  
  
She would've finished saying what she had already said before, but Elizabeth cut her off. "Thanks a lot for the job! We'll see you tomorrow at eleven." They rushed out of Mooney's.  
  
"My, my, aren't they something?" Julia asked Tom.  
  
"They sure are." Tom said.  
  
Amanda and Elizabeth were walking down the street, excited that they had gotten jobs so fast. The leaves crinkled under their feet as they walked quickly back to their apartment.  
  
"We should throw a party tonight!" Amanda cried. She saw her sister grin.  
  
"That would be so fun!" she agreed. So the two were on the phone most of the day asking their friends over.  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
Ding dong  
  
"Here is our first guest!" Amanda cried as she pulled open the door. A man who was quite handsome with blonde hair and wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and jeans walked into the apartment.  
  
"Chris!" Amanda cried and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey Mandy, Liz. Wow, I haven't seen your apartment since it's been fixed up." He looked around awed at the many posters and pictures hanging on the walls.  
  
"Yeah, we spruced it up a little." Elizabeth said and closed the door behind Chris. But it wasn't closed for long before the door bell rung, and many more times after that. The apartment was filled with people, and the music was blaring the new song by 50 Cent. They were all dancing.  
  
By 4 AM in the morning, the boys were pretty rowdy and the twins kind of wished that the party would end soon. When their friend Billy spilled the beer all over the new sofa, Amanda quickly ushered everyone out. When everyone was gone, Elizabeth sighed and looked around at the spilled beer, the trash strewn all over the floor, the post party mess.  
  
"Well, it was fun. But now it's time to go to sleep. We'll clean this up tomorrow." Elizabeth picked up a glass that was on the floor and put it in the kitchen. Then she went to get changed into her pj's. Amanda did the same.  
  
The next day, sometime around 10 PMish, the twins were hurrying to apply makeup and pick outfits (even though Mooney's provides outfits for on stage). When they were finally ready, Amanda in a red leopard skin top, jeans, and red pumps, Elizabeth in a tank top and khaki Capri's, they headed down to Mooney's.  
  
They were almost at the club when a guy grabbed Amanda's ass. "Keep your hands off." Amanda shouted after him. He looked back and grinned at her.  
  
"Better get used to it." Elizabeth reminded. Amanda nodded and they entered the bar.  
  
It was a lot different then when they had been there in the daytime. It was very smoky and it was dark, even though neon lights lighted up the stage. The bar was very crowded with guys all shouting orders at Tom. Julia was fixing a microphone stand up on stage. The tables in front of the stage were extremely full.  
  
"But it's not even 11 yet!" cried Amanda.  
  
Julia saw the twins and headed over towards them. She took them outside into the cold. The wind was snapping at their ankles, but Julia didn't seem to mind. She led them to a side door. "This is where the 'actresses' come in." She led them through the door. Inside was a very big dressing room, with about 15 girls getting ready for their act. Then she led them over to a clothes rack. "Take your pick, you guys are last to see how to do it." She went into another door marked STAGE and left it open. You could hear applause and whistles. Amanda saw Julia adjust the microphone to her height.  
  
"Gentlemen, quiet please." The clapping and whistling stopped. "Welcome to Mooney's." A man in the back shouted something and everyone around him laughed. "Our first act is Miss Kaila, for your pleasure." The crowd clapped and Julia took the microphone offstage.  
  
"Move," a person behind Elizabeth said. It was a girl who was kind of ugly, and had way too much makeup. She was wearing leather pants and jacket. The jacket was half open, revealing a see through bra. When the guys saw her on stage, a guy very close the stage tried to grab her ankle. She ignored him. The music started to play and she started dancing. After 30 seconds she unzipped her jacket. She twirled it around and then threw it into the crowd. A man caught it and started to cheer. Back on stage the girl had taken off her shoes and started to throw them.  
  
"I can't watch her," Amanda said and walked away from the girl.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was trying to persuade his friend Harry to go to Mooney's with him.  
  
"Come on, it'll cheer you up. You need to stop thinking about Lucy and move on. She's gone. And, who knows, you might meet a diamond at Mooney's. Come on... please come with me."  
  
Harry sighed. His friend Ron had always been the class clown, the one who had always made jokes just to get the girls' attention. When he had gotten out of Hogwarts, it had been club after club after club. Harry had been once and there he had met Lucy, the girl of his dreams. He had taken her back to his place and they had become an item. When he went back the next day and saw her dancing up on stage, he had yelled at her. Harry sighed again. She had left him after a month.  
  
"Alright, I'll come." Ron cheered and led him through the open door to his favorite club, Mooney's.  
  
As they entered a girl wearing nothing but a triangle in front of her was dancing on the stage. Her breasts were jingling up and down.  
  
"Aren't you glad I made you come?" Ron said and licked his lips.  
  
"Yeah... sure... whatever." Harry said. He wasn't as eager as Ron to see other people yet. Lucy was still painfully fresh in his mind.  
  
"Come on; let me buy you a drink." Ron went over to the bar and got two glasses full of beer and brought one back to Harry. They sat down and Ron immediately gulped half of his beer. Harry took a sip of his. He looked down for almost the rest of the night, not wanting to see other girls, although he did sneak a peek a couple of times.  
  
"We have two newbies here tonight..."  
  
The crowd cheered wildly. Amanda and Elizabeth waited anxiously back stage. They were both in red lingerie and under that bras and thongs and red slippers.  
  
"They're twins!" Julia said. "Please welcome for their debut, Amanda and Elizabeth!" She took the mic off the stage again and Pink started playing. Amanda looked sideways at Elizabeth, threw her a grin, and walked out on stage, Elizabeth trailing her. The crowd went wild.  
  
Harry looked up for the first time that night. Twins eh? They were really good looking. He told himself mentally that they weren't as good as Lucy, but his brain didn't listen. He watched the two girls prance around on that stage like they were pros.  
  
Back on stage, Amanda took off her slippers and threw them to the crowd, Elizabeth did the same. Then Elizabeth took off her lingerie. Amanda repeated this act. Then they started dancing together on stage. Elizabeth let her bra loose. It felt good to be free. Amanda swirled hers around her head and then threw it to the crowd.  
  
Ron caught Amanda's bra. It smelled like lilacs. "Gimme that!" Julia, the manager grabbed the bra from him and put it in her arms, where a load of clothes already were.  
  
Elizabeth decided to throw her bra too. Harry caught it. She smiled at him and then Amanda and Elizabeth danced on stage. For an ending, Elizabeth and Amanda kissed each other's jugs.  
  
After the show, the girls were congratulated by all the old timers. Julia even came over and told Elizabeth and Amanda how good they'd been on stage.  
  
They were out on the street walking home, when someone tapped Elizabeth's shoulder. She turned around to see a man with messy black hair. He had on baggy blue jeans and a blue tank top that showed off his muscles. He was very tall and handsome.  
  
"Hi," He said. "My name is Harry Potter. I just wanted to say you were really good on stage." Elizabeth pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Thanks, that's very kind of you." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Your welcome." It looked like their conversation had ended, but Ron, who was standing next to Harry nudged Harry's elbow. "Ow! Uh, do you want to go out for coffee some time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great. Here's my number." She got out a slip of paper from her purse and hastily wrote her number down on the paper, then she handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Just gimme a call when you want to get together. Anytime's good."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Wow, you've already got a date with some dude. Maybe this job isn't as bad as I first thought." Amanda said to Elizabeth back in their apartment.  
  
"I know! And he was really handsome too!" Elizabeth giggled. She couldn't wait until Harry called her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Harry was back at his place, talking to his roommate Allye. Allye was very pretty with shoulder length layered blonde hair (that was in a messy bun right now) and blue/green eyes.  
  
"I haven't seen you look this happy since you met Lucy." She commented. She was folding laundry on her bed and Harry was watching the TV, eagerly flipping channels. When he finally decided on a football game, he set the remote down and settled back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, tonight was a good night." Allye raised an eyebrow and deliberately stopped folding laundry. "Ron took me to Mooney's, I saw these really wonderful twins, but one of them stood out. Then afterwards I was outside and I saw her. Ron told me to go ask her out, and I did. She said yes! She even gave me her number!"  
  
Allye started folding the laundry again. "That's good. Just don't let it end up like Lucy okay? I don't like to see you all sad and upset." She handed him some laundry and sat beside him on the couch.  
  
"Thanks, it's good to know that you care." Harry said very sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, seriously, I really care about you." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I care about you too. Now leave me alone, I NEED FOOTBALL!" He cried. She watched him, jumping up and down, or shouting commands at the people on the screen. After awhile she got bored of this and decided to go do something else.  
  
After Allye left his side, Harry turned off the football game and sat back in the couch. He hadn't really been interested in football. He wanted to think about Elizabeth. Allye was right; he couldn't let it end up like Lucy. He can't get jealous over it. He sighed and hoped he wasn't about to get hurt again.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next night after the show, Amanda and Elizabeth decided to get some drinks from Tom. They were thirsty after moving around on stage. Elizabeth had noticed that Harry was back again. He hadn't called yet, but she hoped he would. Meanwhile, Amanda was hoping that the cute boy with red hair would ask her out. He had been back again tonight too.  
  
"Martini and scotch on the rocks please Tom." Elizabeth said to the bartender when it was finally their turn. Elizabeth hoped that she would get another tap on the shoulder, but it never came. Amanda also watched the red haired boy leave. They both sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Tomorrow they'll come back." Elizabeth said, mainly to make her sister feel better. At least she was better off then her sister was. Harry had her number, Ron hadn't even said hi to Amanda yet!  
  
The next day, at noon, the phone rang. Elizabeth crossed her fingers and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the telephone.  
  
"Hey, Can I speak to Elizabeth?" Harry's strong voice came through like a lullaby to Elizabeth's ears.  
  
"This is Elizabeth." She said.  
  
"Oh good!" Harry said sounding relieved. "I hoped you were home." Their was an awkward silence. "Uh, do you wanna catch dinner with me before you go to Mooney's at Smilez's? I'll pick you up at eight?" He asked in a rush, probably to make it less painful.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great!" Elizabeth said and hung up the phone. She pumped her arm up and down. "YES!" She cried.  
  
Amanda rushed into the room. "What happened?" She asked excited for her big sister by 3 minutes.  
  
"I got a date with Harry tonight." Elizabeth said dancing around the kitchen.  
  
"Good for you!" Amanda said. "Now to deal with my problems." She said more to herself then to anyone else.  
  
At eight o' clock sharp, Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. She was wearing a red top that hung around her left arm and showed her right shoulder. She was also wearing black pants with a belt. On her feet were fabulous black heels that clicked when she walked. Her hair was down. She gave Amanda a hug.  
  
"See you at Mooney's." She said and opened the door.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, then really looked at Elizabeth. "Wow, you look fantastic." He was awed.  
  
"You're so sweet, thanks! Shall we?" She asked moving away from the apartment and closer to Harry. Harry nodded and Elizabeth stepped even farther away from her sister and closed the door behind her. Harry was staring at her. Elizabeth really didn't know what to do, so she just smiled.  
  
Parked outside was a red jaguar. Her mouth dropped as she noticed it was the latest most expensive one with black leather seats. "Impressive isn't it?" Harry asked. Elizabeth could only nod. Harry opened the passenger's seat door for Elizabeth.  
  
"You're so sweet!" Elizabeth cried and got in.  
  
"You've already told me that." Harry said and they both laughed. Harry got in and blasted music. They both bobbed their heads to the beat. Harry pounded the pedal and they were on their way.  
  
Once at the restaurant, they got out of the car and walked into a little romantic place called Smilez's. It had a dozen tables of two, and their nice waiter led them to a corner table with a window spot. The two people watched for about a minute, and then because the place was so small, the waiter took their orders.  
  
When their orders came, the two were deeply in conversation about their past and things like that. After about an hour the food was all gone and the two were just chatting... still.  
  
"Hey, do you want to order dessert? I hear they have killer strawberries with chocolate!"  
  
"Mmmmmm... good."  
  
"That was a perfect impression of Homer Simpson!" Harry cried. A waiter walked by their table. "Can we please have chocolate strawberries please?" Harry asked the waiter. The waiter nodded.  
  
The strawberries were served on a plate with a very large bowl of chocolate in the middle. The chocolate was running down the sides of the bowl for a nice effect. The strawberries were huge and perfectly shaped. It was the perfect dessert.  
  
"It's beautiful." Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Harry said. Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the masterpiece to see Harry looking at her with rapt eyes. He pushed hair away from her face, and his hand lingered a long time on her cheek. After a minute he looked down at the dessert. He picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. He moved his hand to Elizabeth's mouth. She opened it. He slipped the strawberry into her mouth on her tongue. She closed her eyes as the strawberry's juice oozed out of the strawberry and mixed with the chocolate to make a delicious taste. When she finally swallowed the strawberry and chocolate, she still had her eyes closed.  
  
"Open up," Harry said. Elizabeth opened her mouth ever so slightly, but instead of a strawberry meeting her lips, Harry did. He placed his hands around her neck and passionately kissed her. Elizabeth felt her arms slide down and wrap around his waist. They were glued together.  
  
At 11:15 Amanda was getting worried. Harry and Elizabeth still had not shown up at the club.  
  
"Where is that twin of yours?" Julia asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know." Amanda said honestly.  
  
"Well, you better find out where she is and get her @$$ over here. I didn't pay her for being late!" Julia stormed away.  
  
Amanda checked her watch again, 11:20. She sighed and looked at the door waiting for Elizabeth to come in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth climbed out of the car and into Harry's arms.  
  
Elizabeth checked her watch. It was 11:20. "Wow, we were kissing for two hours! But those strawberries were delicious." She patted her belly.  
  
Ron sighed and got out of Harry's car too. For the first time ever he had sat in the back. Elizabeth was in the passenger's seat. Apparently, the two had had a romantic time down at Smilez's, and then at 11 they had "remembered" about the club and Ron. They had gone to pick him up. Ron's thoughts turned into longings. He longed for Amanda. He longed to run his finger up and down her back. He longed to massage her shoulders. And most of all, he longed to kiss her.   
  
Amanda tapped her foot against the hard wooden floor of backstage. Suddenly a gust of cold air came in from two different directions. Amanda looked at the side door where the performers came in. Elizabeth, wearing her jacket over a mini skirt and her hair looking like the wind had given her a new do, had a smile plastered to her face. Amanda looked at the front door and saw Harry and the boy with the red hair enter. Her cheeks reddened at the sight of the freckled boy, but her eyes filled with anger when she saw Elizabeth. Amanda walked over to her twin and pointed a finger at her.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She screamed, loud enough to make a point, quiet enough so that the audience couldn't hear her.  
  
"I was out with Harry." Elizabeth said calmly. She took off her jacket, hung it on a rack, and started browsing the clothes on hangers that you wore when you were on stage.  
  
"You were OUT with Harry? You call a 3 hour meal with someone OUT?" Elizabeth nodded and took an outfit off of the rack. She held it against her body.  
  
"What do you think of this?" She asked.  
  
"What were you doing?? Why did that guy with freckles and red hair come in with you?" Amanda, seeing that Elizabeth was paying no attention to her sister at all, said "It looks great." Elizabeth went into a dressing room and closed the door behind her. But Amanda wasn't done yet. "Why was that guy with you?" She yelled.  
  
"We picked him up so he could come see you." Elizabeth shouted through the door.  
  
"Me?" Amanda asked. Her mood softened.  
  
"Yeah, he likes you, he's gonna ask you out tonight." Amanda grinned, then thought maybe Elizabeth was kidding.  
  
"Hahaha... not funny."  
  
"No joke!" Elizabeth cried and flung open the door. She was in very short light blue shorts, with a white top, and a matching light blue jacket. She also had a feathery thing (I think it's called a boa??) around her neck.  
  
"Fabulous!" Amanda said. She was so happy of the news that the guy liked her.  
  
Backstage, Elizabeth was getting a little ticked off. Harry was being a little too happy for her liking. She watched him grab other girl's @$$e$.  
  
When it was finally time for their act, Elizabeth and Amanda strode out on stage. They did their thing and it was over in about 10 minutes. After they had put on their regular clothes again, they went to talk to Julia.  
  
Just as Julia was in hearing distance, the boy with freckles stepped in front of the two.  
  
"Hello," he said. He looked at Amanda, and didn't even notice Elizabeth.  
  
"Hi," Amanda said, blushing furiously.  
  
"My name is Ron. I was wondering," Ron played with his jacket nervously, "if you wanna go out tonight." He stared hopefully into Amanda's eyes.  
  
"Sure Ron! I'd love to." she said.  
  
"I've been checking you out the past three days." Ron said, feeling more comfortable. "You're really great on stage, and, MAN, are you hot!" Ron said. Amanda played with her hair.  
  
"Thank you so much. You're not bad yourself." She said, eying Ron's beautifully colored red hair, nice body, covered with a blue T and jeans.  
  
"Thanks, greatly appreciated." Ron said.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I noticed you were checking out a lot of girls." Elizabeth said as calmly as she could to Harry.  
  
"Wha-What do you mean?" Harry stammered. His cheeks reddened.  
  
"Well, you seemed to like that redhead a lot." Elizabeth said nodding towards a girl over at the bar.  
  
"But, I like you, not her." He said.  
  
"I somehow find that hard to believe." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Look, I can make it up to you. Wanna come back to my place for some... er... coffee?" Harry grinned a very sly grin.  
  
"No not really." Elizabeth said, looking everywhere but at Harry."  
  
Harry grabbed her. "Look, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I really like you, don't destroy it."  
  
Elizabeth was forced to look into Harry's never ending blue eyes. She sighed. "Alright, let's get coffee." Harry grinned and led her out to the car, his arms wrapped around her torso.  
  
"Wait, I have to tell Amanda." Elizabeth said rushing towards her sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda was talking in deep conversation with Ron, Harry's friend. Elizabeth didn't want to interrupt, her sister being crazy about this guy and all, so she just waited.  
  
When Amanda FINALLY noticed her sister, she blushed. She walked over towards her sister, and Ron went out the front door and left.  
  
"Hey," Elizabeth said. "That go well?" She asked nodding towards Ron's retreating figure.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to have a drink tomorrow before Mooney's." Amanda said looking very excited about it.  
  
"Cool. Look, would you mind if I went over to Harry's? He says it's just for coffee, but, you know guys!" Amanda nodded. "Thanks, luv ya!" Elizabeth cried and kissed Amanda's cheek.  
  
"I love you too, now, go on, he's waiting!"  
  
Elizabeth was a mere 5 feet from Harry when Julia pulled her over to the bar.  
  
"You like a drink?" Julia asked.  
  
"Not really, someone's waiting fo-"  
  
"I want to have a drink with you." Julia said. Elizabeth shrugged at Harry, tapped her watch, and then held out five fingers, to say, five minutes.  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth said, once they both had gotten sodas, "what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I hear you and that fella," Julia looked at Harry, "are planning to go back to his place." Elizabeth nodded. "Well, if I were you, I'd get some money offa it. Ya know," Julia said.  
  
"But, I like Harry..."  
  
"I know you like him, but, tell him you're a professional." Julia nodded at Elizabeth's look of worry.  
  
"I don't think so." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Look, it's your choice, just saying, that it might help you out a little."  
  
Julia walked away, leaving Elizabeth to her completely awkward thoughts.  
  
"Ready to leave?" Harry asked. Elizabeth jumped, she had not seen him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Once again he led her out to the jaguar in the parking lot, and they drove to his house.  
  
When Harry parked the car in a driveway, Elizabeth was truly amazed. This was the largest house she had ever seen, or been to, excluding the White House. It was painted a light blue, and had white shutters. It looked like it had been big to start with, and someone had added on to it in all directions.  
  
He slipped his hands around her waist and took her to the front door. When they entered, Elizabeth saw that she wasn't mistaken about the size at all. Their was a huge golden chandelier and the rooms were all very large in size. At the look on her face, Harry laughed.  
  
"You want coffee or something?"  
  
"I don't drink coffee." Elizabeth said, not meaning it. She wanted to get down to business!  
  
"Well, you want to go up to my room and watch a movie?" Elizabeth nodded. In his mind, Harry wanted to lay this girl down on a bed sooo bad. He went up to his bedroom, turned on the TV, VCR, DVD, and surround sound. He popped Clueless into the DVD player and sat down on his bed. "Come on! Don't be shy!" Harry said and patted the seat next to him. Elizabeth rushed to his side. She took off her shoes and laid them down on the floor next to her. Now they both laid on the bed, with their heads propped up on the headboard. The movie started and the two laughed at Cher's stupid ness. When they got to the part where Elton kisses Cher, Harry leaned over and gently grabbed Elizabeth's cheeks. The movie was watched no more.  
  
They were really getting into it, making out on the bed. The movie was still playing, but the sound didn't penetrate their ears. When Harry finally slipped his hand into her shirt, Elizabeth felt a feeling of foreboding. She stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, with lip gloss all over his mouth.  
  
"This is wrong. I know it is."  
  
"No, no it's not." Harry stared into Elizabeth's eyes, and she was forced to stare back into the bottomless blue of his. "What about at Smilez's today? If this is wrong, why did that feel so right?"  
  
"I don't know, just, let's take it slow, okay?"  
  
"No, come on, I need this. I like you, a lot, please?" As much as Elizabeth wanted to say yes to his puppy dog eyes, she couldn't. She still really wanted to say yes, she liked Harry a lot, it just didn't feel right. Then she remembered what Julia had said. 'I'm just saying maybe it will help you out a little.'  
  
"I'll say yes on one condition." Harry stared into her eyes again. 'I can't do this to him.' she thought. 'I can't, but I have to.'  
  
"What's the condition?" Harry asked prompting Elizabeth.  
  
"That you pay me." Elizabeth said it softly. She was afraid of the words, and she was afraid of what Harry would say. He stood up, appaled. At the look of disgust on his face, she said more. "I want you to pay me, because, to me it doesn't feel right. I don't want to do this yet, but technically, this is my profession. So if you want to, I will do it, just like you are any other man, and we can continue our relationship like this never happened."  
  
Harry held up her chin so that she would once more, stare into his eyes. "Is this what you really want?" He asked. She tried to look away, but he held her tight. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" He yelled at her.  
  
Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!?" Harry moved towards her, and Elizabeth was afraid he would slap her, but he went past her to a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a wallet. He opened the wallet and got a 100 dollar bill. He laid it down on her shoes. "Happy?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer, but slipped his hand inside her shirt again.  
  
After they were both lying in bed, with their clothes off, having finished, Harry touched her cheek. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked. She loved the passionate love in his voice. When they had been 'going' he had been gentle and loving.  
  
"No, I'm happy where I am." She said. He kissed her. "Will you come by the club?" she asked.  
  
"I will for you." This time she kissed him. She moved closer to him, and stroked his chest. He placed a hand on her back.  
  
"Your cold." He said.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Yes you are." He pulled her even closer to him, so that she was almost suffocating, but she didn't mind. They didn't know it, but they were in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Amanda and Ron were out on their first date. It was going quite well, and the two were getting along great. They found many common interests, and loved the way each other looked. After about 2 hours, they decided to meet again, and that Ron would call Amanda.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Harry's house, Allye was just coming home from a night out with her girlfriends. She pulled into the driveway and saw Harry's car. She was a little surprised. She proceeded to search the house for Harry. She ended up at Harry's door. "But he's never in here." She thought to herself. She opened the door and saw Elizabeth and Harry, naked, lying in bed, lovingly in each others arms. Harry quickly got out of bed (Allye hid her eyes) and put on pants. He threw a big shirt to Elizabeth who put it on.  
  
"You're home early." Harry said.  
  
"Uh, no, it's almost 2 in the morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Allye turned to face something outside the room. "You can come in Hermione." A girl with curly brown hair and a nice body came in. "Elizabeth, this is my friend Hermione, Hermione, Elizabeth."  
  
"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, hey Harry."  
  
"Hi," Harry said. Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Harry, is it okay if Hermione stays in the guest bedroom?"  
  
"Why do you ask? She's stayed over many times before." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm hungry, are you Herm?" Allye asked.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Either of you two want something?" Harry said no, but Elizabeth was hungry. "You want a turkey sandwich?" Allye asked hopefully. At the look of disgust on Elizabeth's face, Allye invited Elizabeth to come down and see what they had to eat in the house. Elizabeth agreed, but Harry protested.  
  
"I want my Lizzy here." he said. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Let her go! She's hungry! I would be too if I had your body! Your skinny as anything girl!" Allye cried. She grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her down to the kitchen.  
  
It took a long time to get downstairs with Hermione and Allye. This was partly because they had a huge house, but mostly because the three were giggling way to much. They seemed like they had been best friends for a couple years. When they finally got to the kitchen, Elizabeth stomach was rumbling.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Hermione asked, getting out the peanut butter and bread from a cabinet.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure if I'm hungry." Elizabeth's stomach gave a particularly loud grumble.  
  
"Sure about that?" Allye asked and the three fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Okay, I'll have, hmm, let's see." Elizabeth poked her nose in all the cabinets. Then the refrigerator. She opened a drawer and pulled out yogurt. "Can I have this, with, a banana?"  
  
"Sure, but, you should really eat more. What do you weigh?"  
  
"I'm only 95 pounds." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Isn't that like unhealthy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, it's just really good." Elizabeth winked at them.  
  
"You're not an anorexic are you?" Allye asked. Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Definitely not." Elizabeth searched the drawers until she found a spoon. She got a banana that was lying on the counter, and sat down at the kitchen table. She ate while chatting with the girls. The three got along very well. They decided to meet up again some time soon.  
  
The next day, Amanda was home alone. She was trying to find something to do, but it was hard without her sister there to make her laugh. She switched on the TV and sat down on their big comfy couch. The phone rang.  
  
"Great, I sit down, and the world wants me to get up." Amanda said to herself. She was in a very bad mood. She picked up the telephone. "Hello," She said.  
  
"Hey babe." Ron's voice made her a little happier.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You okay being there all by yourself?"  
  
Amanda could guess where this was going. "No baby, I want someone to talk to."  
  
"Aww, sweetie, you want me to come over?"  
  
"That would be fun." Amanda said in her most innocent voice.  
  
"Be right there. Don't you fret little one!"  
  
"I am not little!" Amanda shouted laughing.  
  
"How old are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm 19."  
  
"Well, I'm 20, so ha, you are little!"  
  
When Ron came over the two talked about everything. Eventually Ron asked about what Amanda's deepest secret was.  
  
"Why do you wanna know that?"  
  
"I wanna know everything about you baby."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth..." Amanda looked into Ron's brown eyes. She loved his eyes. His eyes and his smile. They were the cutest things on earth. "I've always wanted to become an actress."  
  
"You serious?" Amanda nodded.  
  
"Don laugh." She said.  
  
"I won't laugh, considering I was an actor for 3 years of my life. I know a lot of people in New York City. I have a lot of connections. I could land you a part in a movie, Broadway, anything you wanted. If your good that is."  
  
"Really? You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Sure! Anything for you."  
  
The next day everything was scheduled. Ron would take Amanda to New York City to an audition for the Broadway play, Footloose in a week. Amanda was very jittery and memorized her favorite Broadway song from Chorus Line. She was a very good singer, Ron learned. She also practiced reading from a script from Ron. She was good at that too.  
  
The next week went by very quickly. Ron and Amanda met almost every single day for hours to practice. Elizabeth and Harry saw each other, but nothing more then kisses took place.  
  
The day of the audition, Amanda got up and 4 in the morning and showered. She put on makeup that made her look wonderfully beautiful. She was wearing a blue halter top (even though it was almost winter) and leopard skin pants with blue sneakers. She had to wear sneakers because of all the walking to and from the subway. Ron knocked very quietly on the door at 4:30. Amanda was right in the middle of eating her breakfast. She opened the door and put a finger to her lips, then pointed to Elizabeth's bedroom. Ron nodded. Elizabeth took one last bite of a muffin and put her dishes in the sink. She applied lipstick, grabbed her purse, and went outside with Ron.  
  
"You look great." Ron said. Ron took Amanda to Mooney's. Ron waited outside in the car while Amanda went in.  
  
"Hey Amanda. Where's your twin?"  
  
"Elizabeth's at home sleeping."  
  
"Oh. I'm still cleaning up from last night." Julia replied and then yawned.  
  
"But I thought the club wasn't open on Tuesdays." Amanda said.  
  
"It is, just we have really bad people come to do their acts. We usually have an audience of about 5. Anyway, what are you doing here at 4:30 in the morning on a beautiful Wednesday?"  
  
"I came to ask you if I can have off tonight. I'm going to New York City, and I might not be home in time to come here."  
  
"Sure, you and Elizabeth is our best act. You guys deserve a day off."  
  
"Well, Elizabeth is coming."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going home now; I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, and thank you." Amanda went back outside to Ron.  
  
"Everything good for tonight?" He asked her.  
  
"Yup." Amanda got in the car, and Ron sped off to the audition. 


End file.
